A Lost Bond
by Mister Valentine
Summary: This is a short oneshot about Alexia Ashford awakening from her experiments with T-Veronica started 15 years ago. How would she react to see her dear brother died just in front of her ? Inspired from Resident Evil Code Veronica, please let a review if you like. Note : English is not my native language


_**A Lost Bond**_

"Alexia ... .you're finally awake ... ..."

Alexia heard the last words of her brother died at hr feet. After 15 long years preparing her body to the T-Veronica virus, she did not expect to see the bloody body of Alfred by opening her eyes ... .Who? Who could have done this? Such barbarity had to be punished. Although she has always considered Alfred as an incompetent, he was useful to her anyway. His role had been filled. But she felt strange..she realized that she felt some deep feelings for him, all these moments they shared together ... now it's over. Someone took her twin, preventing her to offer him the death he deserved after fulfilling its mission.

As she walked toward the body of Alfred, Alexia felt the cold invade his naked body wet ... But above all, she felt the power of the T-Veronica virus. The experiment was a success as she predicted it. Now her sensory faculties was beyond human's imagination. She had become a queen among men, and it was time to set up a new order in this world.

"Oh my dear brother, if you could see me now ... .But don't worry. I will cleanse you from the humiliation that you suffered. "Alexia said as she sat down next to him and put his head on her knee.

She had a twinge in her heart while she stroked his hair gently. He was her twin, they had experienced good times, unique moments that Alexia will never forget. Today was a new day, and Alfred's sacrifice was necessary in one way or another.

"Now tell me ... who did this to you? " The hand of Alexia touched his forehead. Her new faculties allowed her to use about 40% of her brain capacity according to her estimation, it was time to test it. It took her a few seconds to see the recent memories of Alfred and find the culprit. They were two.

"Claire Redfield ... Steve Burnside. You will not escape me " Alexia was determined to stop them.

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, while electronic devices around her reacted strangely ... she was able to heard them now. Their laughter echoed in her mind ...

"Hahaha ... well Claire. Seriously, what's your plans now ? " Said the young man named Steve.

"I told you, I have to find my brother. "

"Yeah, yeah…always your brother ... his help would have been welcome here! "

"Steeeeve ! "

"Ok sorry. It's just that ... well ... damn it ... I never meet a STARS member before, so I guess I missed my only chance ... And that make me mad. "

"Oh ... you surprise me. I thought you were self-sufficient and didn't need anyone's help. "

"Well ... I realize that even though I saved you many times, I also needed you..So I could only imagine what your brother is able to do as a brother and as a STARS. Anyway, thank for your help Claire. "

"No need to thank, but I glad that you said it. I have an idea, what if you come with me ? You could meet my brother! You'll like him I'm sure of it ! "

Alexia opened her eyes. A screen in front of her suddenly activated, showing her the position of the voices she just heard. They left the base in a vehicle for snow. How dare they ? The murderers of Alfred Ashford freely discussed their projects with impunity.

"Oh, I'm sorry ... But I have other plans for you. "

Alexia could also feel all contaminated lifes with the virus, and they seem that experiments had been carried out on plants in her absence. It was perfect. She could control contaminated plants to 100%.

"Hey Claire, what was that noise? »

"Steeeeeve ! Behind watch out ! "

Alexia used plants's tentacles directly on their postiion with and incredible speed. She looked at her work on the screen while in tribute to her brother she began to sing their "Berceuse" song.

"Goodbye my brother. "

_Meanwhile, not far from Rockford island_.

Chris had a bad feeling. Maybe it was because of the helicopter's shaking in which he sat since 42 minutes now. But he didn't believe it. Her sister was the prisoner on an island belonged to Umbrella and now the island was infected , just like Raccoon city according to the email Claire sent earlier ... The difference is that she had no way to escape this time.

"Unless she could get on a boat ..." he thought without much conviction.

It was more likely that Umbrella makes use of planes, and Claire did not know how to use one. With a boat she would have more chances..

"We are approaching the island Mr Redfield! I'll go down for you to dive. Forgive me again, but I prefer to avoid this island, I don't wanna any problems! " Said the pilot.

"It's ok. Too much people has problems with Umbrella. I have to get in there as discreetly as possible anyway. »

"Remember, I'll be back in about six hours at this location. I get you on the edge of the island, no way I fly over it. Understood? "

"Understood. »

"Keep your radio near you so I can find you or locate you if necessary. »

"Everything is in my waterproof bag. Thank you for everything. If I do not return, no need to wait for me. I guess even I do not know what I'm going to find out on this island ... "

Alexia was satisfied. Since she knew that Claire Redfield had a brother, things became more interesting. Steve would serve her experiment with the Virus, and Claire ... she would remain there, stuck on this wall while the canvas venomous spider who holds her, infects every part of her body.

She knew that the brother would come..A this time the game will begin. He had only a phew hours to come. If he does not come, Claire Redfield will die of infection, and Alfred will be avenged. If he comes, he will save her..Then they will try to save Steve. But it will be too late. The Redfield will be helpless to the young men's torment. And according to his own feelings and thoughts for Claire, it is likely that he would attack the brother first. Claire Redfield will lose her brother as brutally as Alexia lost Alfred ... then she will die by the hand of the boy who loves her.

The plan was perfect Alexia, Alfred would have been impressed.


End file.
